


Cztery stopy wzrostu, korpus jak baryłka piwa,  pazury jak u żbika

by LadyLustful



Series: Deadpool irytuje uniwersum Marvela [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Deadpool jest wnerwiający, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, Logan nie ogarnia tego poziomu szaleństwa, bawie się w Lokiego płodzę potworki, burzenie czwartej ściany, tw: wzmiankowany nowotwór
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack, bardzo crack. Kanonicznie szalony, burzący czwartą ścianę Deadpool i ledwo go tolerujacy Wolverine.<br/>Wzmiankowany "Wiedźmin".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cztery stopy wzrostu, korpus jak baryłka piwa,  pazury jak u żbika

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts), [Haszyszymora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/gifts), [PaintedLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedLady/gifts), [invisible_cities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_cities/gifts), [i każdemu kto mi kudosuje znienacka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=i+ka%C5%BCdemu+kto+mi+kudosuje+znienacka), [naści robaczki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=na%C5%9Bci+robaczki).



Logan, wracający bladym świtem do siebie, stanął jak wryty. Coś mu śmierdziało. Śmierdziało prochem, trotylem, C4, WD-40, potem, starą krwią (co najmniej kilku różnych osób), zaawansowanym nowotworem i tanim, kisnącym od dwów dni ostrym sosem.  
Słowem, śmierdziało pewnym idiotą w czerwono-czarnej masce, znanym też jako Wade Wilson lub Deadpool.  
Rzeczonego idiotę znalazł Logan w jego, Logana, własnym łóżku.  
Leżał jak gdyby nigdy nic, bawiąc się pistoletem.  
\- O, jesteś - mruknął Deadpool z czymś jakby rozczarowanie. - Miałem nadzieję, że zmienisz sie w ładną księżniczkę. Albo i nie ładną. I tak byłaby ładniejsza od ciebie.  
\- Co - wypalił Wolverine, czując początki bólu głowy niezwiazanego z wypitym tej nocy alkoholem.  
\- Niski, brzydki, tułów jak baryłka piwa, pazury na pół stopy... - przerwał, jakby jeden z głosów w jego zwrócił jego uwagę. - Co ty mi tu znowu, że jaki nie ten fandom?  
Jestem mutantem z dwoma mieczami na plecach i zarąbistymi (hi, zarąbistymi) umiejętnościami fechtunkowo-regeneracyjnymi, obiektem erotycznych snów fanek...  
Nawet grę mam lepszą od Geralta!

**Author's Note:**

> I tak, Deadpool totalnie uważa swoją grę za lepszą od Wiedźmina. W końcu to Deadpool. I to, że żadna z gier nie istnieje in universe (Wiesiek jeszcze, Deadpool wcale) mu nie przeszkadza ani trochę


End file.
